


head pats and confetti

by onlysehun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysehun/pseuds/onlysehun
Summary: Hinata's soft curls attract confetti falling from the ceiling during the closing ceremony of that one V.League season. Kageyama is the first one to catch this while the wing spiker is busy shouting the lyrics of the ending song.Hinata gets confetti in his hair. Kageyama notices.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	head pats and confetti

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very short~ Originally posted on my roleplay account [japanstobio](https://twitter.com/japanstobio/status/1285513078730379264?s=20) on Twitter. The prompt is by eliasz from [prompt generator](https://prompts.neocities.org/).

It's the closing ceremony of the V.League season where MSBY Black Jackals take the crown from previous champs, Schweiden Adlers. All teams are present for the program that is in its last minutes. The final song reaches its chorus and confetti starts to litter the whole arena.

White strips of paper blanket the audience who are singing along to the band on the center stage. Players are mixed up on the ground floor and those who dislike huge crowds have walked away from the mess. People are jumping around and Kageyama decides to leave screaming Hoshiumi and Ushijima who's awkwardly bobbing his head to the beat with the others. He squeezes himself out the swarm of players in dri-fit shirts and freezes when he passes by a wing spiker who's spewing words in high spirits.

"That's a lot," he thinks when he spots the amount of confetti on the hitter's orange locks.

He gets closer to Hinata and nudges his greatest rival with his elbow in hopes of catching his attention. "Oi," he tries a second time. His attempts are unsuccessful, so he begins to think if Hinata doesn't really care about what's in his hair - but it bothers him so bad that the pads of his fingers start to itch.

Indeed, Kageyama deems Hinata adorable in his subconscious; with the snowlike matter complementing his orange crown. Ah, he wants to touch it.

His eyes have been on the shorter man for what's nearing a minute now. The song reaches its bridge and the audience now sway their body to the slow beat.

"Oh, hey, Kageyama!" Hinata finally realizes his presence, but the setter's gaze lingers for far too long.

Kageyama reaches a hand out to the shorter man's head, still not tearing his eyes away from his features. Hinata raises his eyebrows in shock as his most formidable opponent brushes confetti off his hair, like he's a fine piece of ivory that has gotten feathers on its surface.

The setter does it so gently that has Hinata holding his breath while he looks at him through his lashes. The crowd around them begins to jump to the performers again that their bodies get closer by each passing second, but Kageyama pays it no mind.

Hinata can feel Kageyama's breath on his forehead, but he pays it no mind.

The ceremony comes to a close & everyone calms down from the high, but they pay it no mind.

They both know there's no confetti in anyone's hair anymore and the setter is still brushing his fingers through Hinata's locks, but they pay it no mind.

The crowd starts to disperse, but they pay it no mind.

"I'll call you later," Kageyama finally speaks and messes with the hitter's hair roughly while turning his back away from him.

Many have seen them, but they'll probably pay it no mind.


End file.
